


But Once a Year

by dreabean



Series: The Soul in the Machine [5]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Italian, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, CyberPunk AU Does Porn, Cybernetics, Dirty Talk, Five Times Plus One Fic, Italian dirty talk, Language Kink, Light BDSM, M/M, Masks, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nothing but smut, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Please don't try any of this at home, Posession Sex, Rope Bondage, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Smut, Submissive Corvo, Telepathic Sex, Threesome, Voice Kink, Voyeurism, not safe for work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-21 02:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12448092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreabean/pseuds/dreabean
Summary: Fugue comes but once a year, and Corvo only experiences a few of them.





	But Once a Year

**Author's Note:**

> Eventually, during the writing process between God in the Blood and Void in the Heart, we began referencing the Fugue Feasts that Corvo experienced with various people, but never went into detail. These are the details.

**The First Fugue**

**[Corvo/Outsider]**

<Is it comfortable enough?> he asked, and Corvo walked from one end of his room to the other, twisting a little to test.

“It's fine,” he assured the Outsider. “I notice it but it's not painful.”

The plug zinged a quick vibration through him in answer and Corvo shivered. <Good. What's your word?>

Corvo smiled. “Verbena.”

<Good boy.> The sensation of teeth digging into the back of his neck made him stumble to a stop, leaning heavily against the wall. <None are allowed to touch you today, my Host. They may watch, and want, but not touch. Your pleasure will be mine alone.>

Corvo groaned softly, and he nodded in agreement. “Yes, okay,” he murmured.

<Lord Burton is reading Emily her bedtime story. The Whalers are in the Tower. Fugue has started.>

Shaking off more shivers, Corvo Dashed from his rooms, making his way to street level. He fixed a mask to his face, a twisted crow thing that Calla’s girl had made him. He missed his death mask briefly, the absolute anonymity of having the audio dampener. <We don't have to do this, my Host.>

“No, I want to,” Corvo murmured. “I'm just nervous.”

The plug shot a pulse through him and he stumbled on some stairs.

<Good boy,> the Outsider murmured, and the ring that Corvo had wrapped comfortably around his cock buzzed to life.

Corvo bit back a groan and leaned against the nearest wall, breathing through the rolling vibration.

He managed to make it a few more feet across the street, still leaning on the wall before the Outsider ticked up the vibration sharply.

Stumbling to a halt, Corvo leaned against the wall, hips hitching up against nothing, moaning quietly. Slowly, far too slowly, the pulsing vibrations slipped down to nothing, leaving him panting.

<You should find a place to sit,> the Outsider purred.

A familiar white light appeared the corner of his vision and Corvo followed it blindly. It led him into a dark club with low pulsing music. The dance floor was filled with people dancing, and there were waiters and waitresses wandering around in elaborate masks.

Corvo found a secluded corner and sat heavily, wincing when the plug inside him shifted to press more firmly against his prostate.

He swore, especially when the low vibration kicked in, grinding firmly against it. Corvo's hips jerked so hard he hit the table he was sitting at. He grabbed the back of the seat with one hand, the edge of the table with the other and rode out the vibrator inside him.

“Fuck,” an unfamiliar voice said. Corvo opened his eyes to find a slim man with an ornate cat mask watching him avidly. There was an obvious bulge in his tight jeans and his mouth, visible under his mask, was slightly slack. “Fuck, is someone under there with you?”

Corvo shook his head, hips rolling. “N-no,” he murmured. “Remote controlled th-things.”

“Fuck,” the man said. “You got rules?” When Corvo blinked stupidly at him, the man smirked. “Few tables over, there's a couple sharing a few strangers,” he explained.

“No touching,” Corvo said on a gasp, as the vibrating ring buzzed to life. “Oh gods,” he panted, head lolling.

“But watching? That's good?” Corvo managed to nod. “You mind uh… having a bigger audience?”

The vibrating tapered off so he could think clearly, and Corvo cleared his throat. “What are you suggesting?”

“I'm with a few friends. Move the table, and let us sit and watch?” he asked with a charming smile. “No one will touch you, and if anyone is awful, I'll kick them out myself.”

The idea of so many eyes on him made him squirm but Corvo nodded slowly. “Yeah, okay,” he said slowly.

The Outsider filled his chest with a warm glow just before sliding the vibration up in ever increasing levels. His eyes were blurred as his admirer pulled the table out of the way and sat a few feet away.

Corvo grabbed the seat hard, as the Outsider slicked a touch up his cock, simulating a mouth wrapped around him. He hissed a violent oath in Serkonan and hitched his hips, trying to follow the mouth around him.

The vibrator inside him tipped up into something unbearable and Corvo writhed on the seat, grabbing desperately at anything to ground him. There were voices around him, and Corvo could barely focus on them, let alone count.

When he shifted just right, grinding his sensitive cock against the seam of his zipper, he came with a shout, shuddering.

“Fuck,” his admirer said, gone hoarse with want. “You're fucking gorgeous.”

The vibrating ring slowed to nothing but the plug only worked harder. Corvo whined, rolling his hips and grinding down on it, trying to alternate getting away from it and getting closer to it.

There was a wet, slick, sound and Corvo opened his eyes to see his admirer was sitting with a woman on his lap, his hand disappeared up her dress. Her head was thrown back and she was obviously riding his hand and Corvo felt himself harden at the sight.

The Outsider brushed tantalizing, barely there brushes against his nipples, and the ring came back to life.

Corvo stifled his shout but for the grace of the gods, biting his knuckle and squeezing the back of the bench. He was so sensitive that the ring shook through him like fire, leaving him on edge.

The woman met his eyes, still riding the hand under her skirt. They were dazed and pleasure soaked and he imagined that his own eyes reflected hers.

The plug pressed firmly against his prostate and Corvo yelled, fucking the air and spreading his legs wide as orgasm slammed into him like a bullet train. “Fuck,” he keened, as the vibrating ring only grew stronger.

He spread his legs as far as they could go, and the pressure of his soaked jeans against his painfully hard cock made him see stars.

<Look at them,> the Outsider ordered, the phantom bite at the back of his neck ensuring his compliance. Corvo forced his eyes open seeing he'd amassed quite the crowd. <See how they want you, how they desire you. They ache for you.>

Corvo whined, hips fucking up into nothing.

“Gods, fucking come again,” his admirer said, ragged and broken and Corvo could see that the woman working herself on his fingers shuddered in her own orgasm.

Corvo felt it creep down his spine and he gasped, writhing and hitching and keening. “Please,” he begged, and the Outsider turned the ring and the plug all the way up.

He came instantly, cock twitching hard enough that he could see it inside his ruined jeans, but the Outsider didn't stop, instead he pinched and pulled at Corvo's nipples until he was sobbing for breath. <Come for me, my Host,> the Outsider crooned and Corvo came so hard that his vision went white and the world blanked out a little.

When awareness filtered in, he was alone more or less. His admirer was seated on the edge of the bench, sipping something out of a twisted glass. “You gonna make it back home?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Corvo answered. “Thanks for waiting.”

“Hope you give your partner hell for that,” he said. “Thanks for the show.”

Corvo waited until he'd gone to try and stand, and he made it out of the club and into the courtyard of the Tower before the plug inside him buzzed to life. He stumbled, Dashing when he'd made it up the stairs to the elevator.

He was hard again, but sore, and each movement made his cock twitch and rub against his frankly disgusting jeans. “Please,” he begged quietly, rutting his hips against the railing of the elevator. “Fuck, Outsider, cazzo, cazzo, please.”

<Come find me,> the Outsider whispered and Corvo nearly broke something Dashing to his rooms and yanking the Network plug out of the wall. He took four tries to sync with the Net, but as soon as the ports connected, he found himself inside the Outsider's partitioned Void.

Immediately tendrils of numbers and darkness caught him up in an immovable grip and he arched and writhed, aching for touch. “Please!” he shouted.

The Outsider stepped out of the shadows. “What do you want, my Corvo?” he asked.

“Fuck me,” Corvo begged instantly, straining toward the Outsider. “Please just fuck me.” He was mindless with need, his body over-sensitive and aching for touch. The Outsider chuckled, but there was heat in his expression that made Corvo whine. “Outsider, please. I need - please. I need you.”

“Even after all I put you through?” the Outsider teased, dragging warm fingers down Corvo’s chest.

Corvo yanked against his restraints, trying to get closer to him. “Yes!” he shouted, voice cracking.

The Outsider smiled, stepping closer, and letting Corvo writhe up against him, clothing melting away. He took Corvo by the hips as he sobbed in relief, and the Outsider slid home inside him. He cried out, rolling his hips in encouragement. “Now, now,” the Outsider murmured, “Patience is a virtue, my Host.”

Corvo snarled, and the Outsider laughed again, the sound echoing through the Void. He let Corvo hitch and grind against him before truly beginning to thrust.

In a few short strokes, Corvo was coming between them, silent with the force of it. The Void shivered when the Outsider followed him over, and the tendrils of shadows and binary dropped him into the Outsider’s arms. Corvo held him tightly, shaking, still twitching with the aftershocks.

“I’m a mess,” he murmured through numb lips. “I should… get cleaned up.”

The Outsider tightened his grip on him though, sliding his fingers through Corvo’s messy hair. “No, let me,” he said.

Corvo was distantly aware that his body was moving, removing his clothing, then the sensation of warm water over his skin. “Thanks,” he murmured.

“Of course, my Host, this is the least I can do after your indulgence.” The Outsider tilted his head up and kissed him gently. “I can only keep you here for so long without the port,” he warned, “but it’ll be long enough to get you back under the covers.”

They kissed languidly for long minutes before the Void began to break up around him, and Corvo’s last sight was the crooked grin on the Outsider’s face, before he opened his eyes and found himself curled up under his blankets, naked, but warm and dry.

“Outsider?” he murmured.

<I am here, my Host,> the Outsider replied. <I know. Go to sleep.>

 

* * *

 

**Second Fugue Feast**

**[Corvo Attano/Teague Martin]**

 

“Are you sure this okay, Outsider?” Corvo asked for the fifth time as he got dressed. “I don’t need this, and if you’re bothered by it at all, I’m perfectly content to continue as we are.”

There was the fizzing chuckle again, and the brush of sensation down his back. <I would not have suggested this if I minded, my Host,> the Outsider assured him. <I feel little in the way of jealousy for someone you may choose during Fugue Feast.>

Corvo finished buttoning his shirt and vest and sighed, looking in the mirror. “That’s… good, but not my point. I don’t need some random person, even if it’s once during Fugue Feast. I have you, and it’s enough.”

A kiss was brushed across his lips, warm and electric. <I know, and I am… gratified to know that.>

“... Do you know how long it’s been since I went to a Fugue Feast that didn’t involve Jessamine in some way?” he wondered.

<Think of it as a scientific experiment,> the Outsider suggested with a fizz.

Corvo rolled his eyes. “That does it for you, not me,” he said.

<My Host, are you protesting because you truly don’t want to do this?> the Outsider asked frankly.

Caught out, Corvo shrugged. “It… feels uncomfortably like I’m being unfaithful,” he admitted.

The Outsider was silent for a long second. <Corvo,> he said, <I am a program. You cannot be unfaithful to me.>

Making a disgusted noise, Corvo shook his head. “That’s crap and you know it,” he said. “You might live in my head, or in the Tower, but you’re still a person to me, and it’s been two years together, so going out and fucking some random person just… sits wrong.”

<Even with my full and enthusiastic permission?> the Outsider asked dryly. <If you wish to remain here, or repeat what we did last year, I will of course be delighted to do so. However, you are still human.>

Corvo sighed. “It’s not that I object to it…” he said doubtfully.

<Good, then it’s settled. Do hurry, my Host.>

Corvo rolled his eyes again. “Oh I see,” he said. “You want to watch.”

<Was that ever in doubt, my Host?> the Outsider drawled. <I look forward to your choice.>

He finally left his rooms, mask held loosely in his hand, saying goodnight to Gerome and Thomas who were guarding Emily that night. Gerome had chosen the detail, but Thomas had drawn the short straw. His eyes fixed on Corvo’s mask, before he looked over Corvo again. “Have fun,” he said pleasantly. “If you run into Munchkin, please keep an eye on him.”

“How would I recognize Cedric, exactly?” Corvo asked, waving the mask obviously.

“He’s a fuckin’ peacock again,” Gerome muttered. “And he’ll likely be strikin’ out, everywhere.”

Corvo laughed, shaking his head. “If I see him, I’ll keep my distance. He’s only just started looking me in the eye.” He put the mask on and saluted the Whalers and made his way out into the city proper.

Unlike last year, most of the shops were open again, decorations littering the streets and glowing lights making it almost seem like daylight.

He moved through the crowd, finding a food cart and getting something to eat and snagging a whiskey from an open street bar to settled his nerves.

It seemed like a good place to watch the comings and goings, so Corvo leaned his back against the bar, watching people as they wandered in and out. <You are being watched, my Host,> the Outsider murmured.

“I know,” Corvo murmured back, finally turning his head to meet the eyes of his watching admirer. He tilted his head toward the stool next to him and slid his whiskey over as an offer.

The man paused for a second before he ambled over, and Corvo - Corvo knew that walk. He frowned behind his mask, and when the man took a sip of the whiskey he said, “You have good taste, my friend.”

Oh fuck. Martin.

His voice had improved over the year and change he’d been hospitalized but there was no hiding the husky grind his once-smooth contralto had turned into.

“Expensive whiskey is the only kind worth drinking,” Corvo answered by rote, keeping his body language open.

<Well now,> the Outsider murmured intrigued. <Even with the mask he looks like he cannot wait to ravish you, my Host.>

Tilting his head down to hide his eyes long enough to roll them, Corvo took a last sip of their shared whiskey. “I have a room upstairs,” Martin said.

Corvo licked his lips. “Yeah, okay,” he agreed, and relaxed into Martin’s hold when he leaned down and plundered his mouth with a kiss. It was exactly like Corvo remembered, for an Overseer, Martin was skilled at kissing, and he found himself responding without thinking about it.

“Fuck,” Martin groaned, “Come on.” He grabbed Corvo’s belt, dragging him around the edge of the bar and up the stairs. Corvo stumbled, leaning heavily into Martin’s space to save himself the trouble and embarrassment of being navigated.

The room was easily reached and Corvo found himself shoved up against the wall as Martin kicked the door behind them shut. He wrapped his arms around Martin’s neck, pulling him closer, and pressing their bodies together, chest to chest, hip to hip.

Martin pushed a thigh between Corvo’s legs and after the slight shock of realizing just who he’s planning on fucking, Corvo’s body got with the program.

He rolled his hips against Martin’s leg, grinding down just enough to promise what’s to come, as tilted his head to the side, giving Martin access to his neck. “How do you feel about marks?” Martin asked, scraping his teeth against Corvo’s skin.

Curbing his immediate reaction of yes please, Corvo managed to murmur, “Nothing anyone can see,” and groaned in disappointment as Martin only dropped a kiss on his neck instead of a bite.

That made Martin laugh softly against his skin, and he dragged his mouth slowly down Corvo’s neck until he got to Corvo’s soft white t-shirt and button down. With annoying slowness, Martin pushed the button down off Corvo’s shoulders, and let his hands linger at the hem of the shirt. “May I?” he asked, and Corvo wordlessly pulled the shirt off.

There were scars from Coldridge, barely healed ones from his wild time as the masked vigilante, and Martin brushed his fingers over each with exaggerated care.

“You know,” Martin said, pulling Corvo so that his back was to Martin’s front. “I have to admit I miss the uniform Piero put you in.” Corvo froze, as Martin’s hands wandered down his body. “The pants left nothing to the imagination. I spent hours daydreaming what you would look like, ruined and wanting in them.”

“Martin,” Corvo murmured raggedly.

He grinned, pressing a biting kiss to Corvo’s shoulder. “You walk like you own the place, Corvo,” he murmured, stroking a hand over Corvo’s erection, still trapped in his jeans. “I could no more forget who you are than you could pretend I wasn’t me.”

Corvo pushed into Martin’s hands. “Did you plan this?”

“Absolutely,” Martin said, stroking both hands down to frame Corvo’s cock. “These might not be the clothes I pictured you in, but they’ll do.” He fit his hand around the head of Corvo’s cock, fisting it once.

Hips jerking, Corvo grabbed the edges of Martin’s coat. “You goin’ to make me come in my pants, Teague?” Corvo asked hoarsely.

“Mm,” Martin agreed. “In your pants, in my hands, then untouched as I fuck you.”

His thumb began rubbing hard, concentric circles around the head of Corvo’s cock and Corvo hissed, rolling his hips into Martin’s grip.

“I wondered, those lonely nights in the hospital bed, what you sounded like. I heard you once, begging your Outsider. Maybe next time, you’ll let me watch as he works you over from the inside.”

There was a quick zing through him as the Outsider pulsed a touch of vibration to the head of his cock and Corvo wasn’t fast enough to muffle his cry.

Martin began rubbing his hand faster and harder against the tent in Corvo’s pants,  catching the head of his cock with his thumb on every downstroke. Corvo jerked and moved into the touches, hitching his hips and swallowing back his needy sounds.

When Martin fisted him again, fingers hard and perfect against the friction of his jeans, Corvo arched against him, coming with a cry.

Between the two of them, Corvo’s clothing was shoved off him in short order, leaving him naked against Martin’s fully clothed body. Martin pressed him back against the wall, pushing his thigh against Corvo’s oversensitive cock.

He plundered Corvo’s mouth in a heavy kiss, sliding his fingers through the mess on Corvo’s thighs and wrapping his fingers around Corvo’s cock.

It’s almost too much, he jerked hard and cried out against Martin’s mouth, but Martin was uncompromising. “My throat cannot take the strain, unfortunately,” Martin murmured, kissing Corvo’s collarbone and throat. “Otherwise, I’d have you come down my throat as well.”

Martin dropped a kiss on one of Corvo’s nipples, pressing his teeth to it, and curling his tongue there, as Corvo went hard again, a painful cry cracking out of him. “If it’s too much,” Martin said, some of the lust fading from his expression, “tell me.”

“Please don’t stop,” Corvo said all in a rush.

Grinning, Martin began a brutal pace on his cock, dragging loud cries and embarrassing whimpers out of Corvo. <Well now, my Host… do you think High Overseer Martin would like to see you scream?>

The sensation of being split apart slid through him and Corvo arched hard, clinging to Martin’s shoulders. Looking delighted, Martin murmured, “Seems your illegal AI likes to play.”

“That’s all he _does_ ,” Corvo gritted out, whining as Martin tightened his grip on his cock.

The Outsider fizzed a chuckle through him, as the invisible cock slammed home, pressing a hard vibration against his prostate.

Corvo shouted, arching hard enough that his back bowed away from the wall, as he came for the second time.

“Fuck,” Martin said, his eyes wide. “I will _never_ get sick of seeing that.”

A moment later he felt Martin’s fingers, slick with lubricant slide around the sensitive rim of him, before sliding inside him and Corvo whined low in his throat. A mouth swallowed him down and he nearly choked on his next breath, arching into Martin’s grip.

With Martin’s fingers screwing into him, and the Outsider playing at his cock, Corvo could feel his awareness of the world beginning to slip sideways.

“Tell me I can fuck you,” Martin whispered against his ear.

 _“Please_ ,” Corvo gritted out.

Martin undid his belt and fly just enough to get his cock out, pressing it against Corvo’s loosened and slick hole.

Holding Corvo steady, Martin slid home, bottoming out in one smooth move. Corvo arched, fucking down onto Martin as best he could from his position against the wall.

His fingers scrambled for a hold, clinging to Martin’s shoulders as he writhed. The Outsider simulated a mouth swallowing him down, vibration spreading through his cock and Corvo thrashed.

“This isn’t going to last very long,” Martin warned him, fisting a hand over his cock. The dual stimulation made Corvo lose his breath, and he keened loudly, twitching and fucking into Martin’s grip.

“Fuck,” Martin murmured, biting at the rim of Corvo’s ear. “Fuck, we could have been doing this for _years_.”

He dug his thumb under the head of Corvo’s cock, fucking him with deep rolling thrusts that dragged against his prostate. The Outsider hummed another vibration along his cock, pressing up against the space behind his balls, and Corvo howled, coming hard.

Martin swore violently, following him over the edge. They slumped to the floor, Corvo still straddling Martin. “Maybe next time,” Corvo said hoarsely, “You’ll take your clothes off.”

“Next time?” Martin asked, opening his eyes.

“Fugue comes every year, Teague,” he said. “Same time, same place.”

Martin leaned up on his elbows to kiss Corvo, shivering as the angle changed. “I’ll take you up on that,” he murmured.

 

* * *

 

**The Sixth Fugue Feast**

**[Corvo Attano/Thomas]**

 

When Corvo went out for Fugue, he knew Martin wasn’t going to be at their usual place. The High Overseer had been called back to Whitecliff a few days before, and had sent Corvo a cryptic message telling him that their fun was canceled until the next year.

Corvo dressed down, making his way to one of the dance clubs that Calla was always talking about. With his mask, and his hair down, he fit right in with the crowd that had already flocked to the place.

He got a drink, before stepping out onto the dance floor. He wasn’t as up to date on the more non-traditional dances, but after years of courtly dances, his sense of rhythm was unimpaired.

Almost immediately someone materialized out of the crowd, pulling Corvo back against him, so their hips were cradled together. “I’ve been waiting for five years for you to come back to this club,” a vaguely familiar voice said in his ear.

Before alarm could set in, the Outsider said, <My Host, this was the man who stayed with you during your first Feast.>

Corvo relaxed against him, letting the man manipulate their bodies until they were facing each other. “I’m surprised you remember me,” Corvo said in his mysterious dancer’s ear.

“Oh trust me,” the man drawled. “You were pretty unforgettable.” He pulled Corvo closer, grinding their hips together, revealing just how much he’d not forgotten about Corvo’s first Fugue Feast. “Listen, I’ve got a room, and I’ve been dreaming about the way you sound.”

Corvo thought about it for a second before shrugging. “Sure,” he said, and let the man lead him from the dance floor and up the stairs into the apartment area above the club.

He unlocked a door, stepping inside and holding the door for Corvo. “You got something I can call you?” Corvo asked.

“You can call me Maso,” the man said immediately. “You?”

“Crow,” Corvo said with a smile, gesturing to his crow mask. “Of course.”

Maso smirked. “Of course.”

He pulled Corvo in close, kissing him with an expert technique that left Corvo panting for breath against his lips. Maso’s smirk grew wider as he started to slide down Corvo’s body, dropping to his knees, head bowed submissively.

The cognitive dissonance that elicited made Corvo startle backward. “Um,” he said inelegantly.

“... Ah,” Maso said, looking up at him through the mask. “Not into that?”

“Not into not being the one on my knees,” Corvo said, determined not to blush. “We don’t have to worry about that,” Corvo said, when Maso fell silent. “I don’t need it, if you don’t.”

Slowly, Maso got to his feet, staring at Corvo. Then, before Corvo’s eyes, his body language changed, and he smiled, a slow, sensual thing. “Well then,” he drawled. “Strip.”

Corvo’s fingers were moving before he’d given them permission, and he needed to rely on the Outsider’s sense of balance to keep from tipping over as he tugged off his boots. He paused at his boxers, looking up at Maso. “All of it,” he said mildly, and Corvo stripped to his skin.

“Do you have a word?” Maso asked.

“Yes,” Corvo answered immediately. “Verbena.”

Maso nodded. “Verbena,” he repeated. “Good. If this were a real scene, we’d have covered this already but let’s cover a few things quickly; first: ropes, tying you up, yes or no?”

“Yes,” Corvo said instantly, mouth dry.

That made Maso grin. “Any hard no’s that I should be aware of?” he asked.

“No pain,” Corvo said. “Don’t cover my mouth, or make me bleed.”

Reaching out, Maso stroked a few fingers over Corvo’s cock. “And this?” he asked, tracing the head with his fingers. “Can I put a ring on this?” Corvo nodded. “Make you beg?” Corvo’s hips twitched at the thought and he nodded. “Get on the bed.”

Corvo climbed onto the bed, lifting his arms over his head to grip the headboard. Maso joined him a moment later with expensive red silk rope, winding it around Corvo’s hands, wrists and the wrought-iron headboard, securing Corvo’s wrists with comfortable, easily-untied knots.

More rope went around one of his thighs, and Maso tossed the coil under the bed, tying the other end to Corvo’s other thigh. The effect had him spread effectively, unable to close his legs, leaving him painfully exposed. Lastly, Maso tied each of his ankles to the footboard, checking the tightness of each knot and how comfortable Corvo’s limbs were. “If you start getting cold, or you can’t feel something, let me know,” Maso said and Corvo nodded.

A second later and Maso’s warm, calloused fingers were on his cock, stroking with just right amount of tightness, before a cool leather ring snapped around the base of his cock. “One last chance to back out,” Maso said.

Corvo opened his eyes, and said, “I don’t need to back out.”

Maso leaned over him and kissed him. “Good boy,” he said.

He settled back, sitting on the edge of the bed, tracing one finger over Corvo’s exposed body. Maso finds each place on Corvo’s body that makes him twitch and whine, flicking over his left nipple, then his right, dipping into the hollows of his hips, tracing the line where his legs met his torso.

Corvo’s hips strained upward whenever Maso got too close to his cock. And laughing, Maso traced his finger up the vein on the underside of his cock, then trailing it around the crown and down again. Corvo groaned loudly, twitching his hips up. "Do you want me to touch you?" Maso growled, leaning further over the bed. Corvo nodded, twitching and biting his lip.

"As you wish," Maso murmured, pressing a kiss to Corvo's bare shoulder. He did one last circuit around the tip of Corvo's cock, before sliding his entire fist over him. The pressure was divine and Corvo cried out. Maso fisted him slowly, concentrating on the head of his cock, rubbing in tight concentric circles.

Corvo whined, hips jumping, head thrashing and Maso had the gall to laugh at him. "Good?" he asks, "No? Not good? Should I stop?" Maso pulled his hands away, and Corvo slumped against the bed. "You see..." Maso drawled, tracing his fingers up and down Corvo's side, "I have a specific plan for you, pretty Crow," he said.

Maso thumbed one of his nipples almost absently, making Corvo twitch. "You're not going to come, tonight."

Corvo could feel his eyes go wide, even as Maso began his torturously slow stroking again. Slow, and tight, and rhythmic. Corvo could feel the fire of his impending orgasm, his stomach tightened even though the cock ring would stop him.

Maso stopped.

He got up, to Corvo's whining groans, and left him alone on the bed to cross the room. He wasn’t gone from the bed long, just enough to grab a tube of slick. He dripped some onto his fingers, coating his palm. "You know your word?" Corvo nodded. "Say it."

"Verbena," Corvo said clearly.

Maso nodded, staring down at Corvo's straining erection. "That's the only way I'll stop, Crow," he said. "You'll come when I say it's time, nothing you're going to do or say will make me change my mind."

The whimper that wrung its way out of his throat is entirely uncontrolled. Maso looked at him with an even, steady gaze before he placed his hand on Corvo’s cock again. He stroked with even lengths, the lube making it a long, smooth slide. Corvo whimpered again, slamming his eyes closed.

There was an intrigued hum from the Outsider, before he said, <This… has applications, my Host.>

Maso moved from the even strokes to sharp jerks, pressing his thumb under the head and rubbing the nerves there. Corvo keened, hips twitching up and Maso pulled his hand away with another laugh.

Corvo spent the next minute or so just breathing through his nose, too harsh to be calming. “No?” Maso asks and Corvo scowled at him without opening his eyes.

A moment later he could feel Maso’s finger slipping down his body, past his balls, to rest against his entrance. Corvo groaned, trying to spread his legs wider, but couldn’t quite manage to work around the ropes holding his knees apart. “Yes?”

“Yes,” Corvo answered. He was about to say more but it dissolved a moment later when Maso’s finger, slick and perfect began to slide inside him.

Desperation coiled around his spine as Maso brushed his fingers against his prostate, and Corvo cried out, limbs shaking. Maso’s other hand slid over his belly to the base of Corvo’s cock and held him gently. “Brace yourself, Crow.”

Taking a deep breath and holding for a moment calmed his rapid heartbeat but not the need simmering under his skin. “Good boy,” Maso rumbled and the feeling that speared through Corvo’s chest is beyond lust.

Maso took that moment to press his finger firmly against Corvo’s prostate, rubbing it in circles. Corvo strained upwards, rolling his hips as best he could against the touches. The incessant pressure and pleasure brought him quickly toward orgasm, and he cried out in relief.

Only to be denied as Maso tightened his grip around the base of Corvo’s cock and stopped his orgasm before it could be fully realized. Between his hand, and the ring, Corvo was left on the very edge of coming.

Corvo sobbed out his next breath as he realized exactly what’s going to happen next. “That’s right, pretty,” Maso murmured, pressing a kiss to his sharp hipbone.

His finger hadn’t stopped moving.

Bliss built up under his skin, sweat beaded on his forehead and started trailing down his temples. With Maso’s hand clamped around the base of his cock, and the ring just under that, orgasm was almost impossible so the fact that all his synapses were still firing was just vastly unfair.

His cock twitched and got even harder and Maso dared a quick jerk which made Corvo shout.

Maso dragged his finger over and over on Corvo’s prostate, pressing hard and then barely touching it, teasing him relentlessly. Corvo was entirely unaware of how much time passed as it went on, his world had narrowed to the hand clamped around his cock, and the finger pressed against his prostate.

Then Maso added a second finger into Corvo’s loosened passage, and Corvo whined, thrashing his head back and forth on the pillow. Maso chuckled, the sound vibrating across his skin as he pulled his hand away - and the ring - from Corvo’s cock.

Orgasm rushed up to greet him and Corvo’s eyes flew open, relief slamming through him. “Thank you,” he babbled, the orgasm was right there and Maso’s hand clenched hard around his cock.

The shock of denied pleasure was ruthless and Corvo _yelled_ , jerking and thrusting up, trying to dislodge Maso’s hand, or maybe press it harder and deeper inside him. Words spill out despite his inability to speak clearly, begging and pleading. “ _Per favore, per favore, abbi pieta_!” Reduced to his mother tongue, Corvo dragged his eyes open to plead with watery eyes as well as with his words.

Maso just chuckled again, leaning in and curling his tongue around the head of Corvo’s cock. The pleasure was intense, burning through his veins and turning his blood to syrup. Maso sucked the head of his cock into his mouth, sealing his lips around it and sucking hard.

Corvo broke. He thrashed, trying to fuck Maso’s mouth, yanking on the ties around his wrists. Maso’s response was to add a third finger, and press down in hard concentric circles against his prostate. He further upped the ante by swallowing down around Corvo’s cock, flexing his hand rhythmically around the base. The loosening and tightening dragged Corvo closer and closer to the edge, and then Maso was gone.

Maso stood at the foot of the bed, watching as his chest heaved with his sobbing breaths, before he crawled over Corvo’s body, pressing light kisses over his sweat-damp skin. He presses his mouth to Corvo’s, dotting his face with small kisses, wiping away Corvo’s tears. “Sh, sh, beautiful boy, you’re alright,” Maso murmured. “I’ve got you, you’re okay.”

Corvo kissed back blindly, pleasure utterly overwhelming him. He looked down his body and slammed his eyes closed, beyond words. His cock was purple, curved up towards his belly.

He was still shaking with the force of his almost orgasm but Maso was there, running soothing palms over his chest and belly, still avoiding his desperate cock.

Finally, Corvo summoned up enough of himself to beg quietly, “Maso, _please._ ”

Maso smiled, pressing another kiss to Corvo’s cheek. “No.”

Immediately, Corvo whined, jerking his hips up. “ _Please,_ ” he cried, trailing off in a dry sob.

But Maso’s grin just widened and he trailed his finger down Corvo’s chest. “I told you that you would not come tonight, pretty Crow.” He rubbed his thumb over Corvo’s mouth. “Can I fuck you, beautiful boy?” Maso asked. It was hard to think, but Corvo eventually nodded slowly. It made Maso smile, a genuine, pleased thing and he pressed his hand down against Corvo’s belly. “Then, I will fuck you, and you will not come while I do it. If you come, I will start again. From the beginning.”

Eyes wide, Corvo started shaking his head. Maso pressed the finger of his free hand against Corvo’s lips.

“If I didn’t think you could do it, I wouldn’t ask you to try,” Maso assured him. “Will you do this for me?”

Corvo licked his lips, scraping his tongue across the pad of Maso’s finger. Slowly, he nodded.

Maso’s smile turned into a radiant thing, and he kissed Corvo possessively. “Good boy,” he whispered. Corvo settled back against the pillow, relaxing as much as he was able in his tied position.

Slicking himself with lubricant, Maso positioned himself in between Corvo’s legs. “Breathe in.”

Corvo sucked in a breath, and Maso pushed home. Corvo had to grit his teeth to keep from coming instantly, and he pressed his wrists hard against the rope to distract him from the thick pleasure.

Maso started a slow, languorous rhythm, rolling his hips in circles. The ropes got in the way of Corvo’s ability to fuck down onto him but the feeling was so intense that it didn’t really matter in the end. He dug his teeth into his lip, trying to focus on the slight pain rather than how desperately he needed to come.

And Void, he needed to come. The desire was literally a living thing inside his body, and he was completely unaware of the low keening noise he was making.

Maso made a tortured noise before suddenly kissing him. He crushed their lips together, prying Corvo’s mouth open and plunging his tongue inside, fucking his mouth like he was fucking his ass.

Corvo whined again, twisting his hands to be able to grab the ropes. Maso leaned forward farther, dragging Corvo’s mouth up for a better angle.

This new position ground Corvo’s overfull erection against their bellies and he howled with the effort to hold himself back. Maso cried out against Corvo’s mouth, and he could feel the way Maso’s cock twitched inside him as he came.

After a moment, Maso pulled away and Corvo cried out quietly, tears slipping out of the corners of his eyes to dampen his hair. He twitched and writhed, waiting until Maso sat up, grinning. “Look, beautiful boy,” he said. “Dawn.”

His brain was pleasure-logged, but he realized that literally eight hours had passed with no relief. Corvo transferred his gaze to Maso and put all the unspoken pleading he could into his eyes. “Ready, beautiful boy?” he asked, and Corvo nodded, arching his hips.

He slid two fingers within Corvo again, pressing down hard on his prostate. He flicked it quickly, somehow managing to pinch it between his two fingers. Orgasm began to burn deep inside him, swirling fire and ice down his spine. He could actually feel his balls tighten and draw up.

Maso stopped.

“What do you say, beautiful?” Maso asked. “Need my hand on you to stop you? Can you stop yourself?” Maso asked, fingers still lodged inside him. Corvo could barely think, but he managed to nod his head. He could do this the way Maso wanted.

Maso’s fingers started moving again, pressing harder and deeper into him. “Good boy,” he rumbled again. His free hand slung itself around Corvo’s cock and began a brutal rhythm that caused Corvo to howl and squirm.

He was chanting words in his mother tongue, back arched as far as it would go, his back a cruel bow shape. The ropes were biting into his skin, distracting him only slightly. Orgasm was right there and Maso stopped again, fingers still encircled around the head of his cock.

Maso smiled at him, waiting for Corvo to focus on him. He began the rhythm again, fingers rotating against his prostate, thumb dancing at the vein under the head of his cock. Corvo tried to bow his back even farther, pressing up against Maso, eyes squeezed shut. “Okay,” Maso murmured. “Come for me, beautiful boy.”

Maso kept up the pace and orgasm flew down his spine and slammed into him. Corvo’s cock exploded, ropes of come decorating his belly, Maso’s arm and even hitting himself in the chin.

Corvo slumped back down to the bed and Maso immediately began slicing open the ropes so he could curl up on his side. He drifted happily in the quiet dark of his mind, only rousing when Maso cleaned him off with a damp cloth, and then again when Maso climbed into the bed behind him.

“Drink,” Maso urged him, pressing a water bottle into his hands, helping him sit up. Corvo drank the entire thing in three swallows, and Maso took it back to refill it. The second bottle Corvo sipped at slowly, and Maso kissed the side of his neck. “Do you need to eat something?”

“No,” Corvo said, his voice hoarse. He finished the second bottle of water, and put it off to one side, curling up in Maso’s arms.

“Okay. Rest, beautiful boy,” Maso murmured, drawing the covers up to Corvo’s chin, tucking him into his arms. “I’ve got you.”

<Sleep, my Host,> the Outsider said, a light electrical brush against his lips, <I’ll watch over you.>

Corvo let himself fall into sleep.

When he eventually woke again, he was alone on the bed, a small note next to him on the pillow. _Thanks, beautiful boy_ , it said in vaguely familiar handwriting. _You were perfect._

He stumbled out of the bed, throwing on his clothing and removing the mask. He was still exhausted, and everything ached a little from being in one position for so many hours, but Corvo felt beyond satisfied.

“How’re things at the Tower?” he asked, as he splashed cold water on his face.

<They’re managing just fine without you, my Host,> the Outsider said dryly. <Though Young Empress Emily has asked about your whereabouts at least six times.>

“You can let Thomas and Gerome know that I’m on my way back,” he said, heading down toward the street.

It wasn’t a far walk, especially with Dashing between alleys, and Corvo made good time. He jogged up the stairs to the Tower, almost immediately running into Gerome. “Hey,” he said, smiling. “You weren’t waiting for me, were you?”

“Uh, no…” Gerome said, staring at him a little. “You look. Uh.”

Corvo snorted, rubbing the back of his head. “Yeah, I reckon I should shower,” he said, clapping his hand on Gerome’s shoulder. “I’ll see you later?”

As soon as he was in his personal rooms, with the door shut and locked behind him, the Outsider slicked an invisible hand over his sore cock, making him stumble and twitch. “Outsider?” he asked.

<That…> the Outsider growled, the sound skating between his ears, <Is an experiment worth repeating.> There was another touch, and a quick kiss. <Next year, my Host, you are _mine_. >

 

* * *

 

 

**The Twelfth Fugue**

**(the first without the Outsider)**

**[Corvo Attano/Gerome]**

 

Corvo was listlessly staring at his terminal when Gerome interrupted him. “Uh, hey,” Gerome said in that eggshell-brittle tone he’d taken to using whenever he was going to bring up something regarding the Outsider.

“ _Caro_ ,” Corvo answered, making a notation on the security report he’d been reading for an hour.

“Figured you would have been ready,” Gerome said, frowning at him.

Corvo lifted an eyebrow, looking down at his Protector uniform. “Ready for…?”

“Fugue starts in an hour,” Gerome said.

Looking at the clock, Corvo blinked. “Yes…?” he prompted. “And?”

“Oh,” Gerome said, sounding faintly discouraged. “... You probably want to be alone. I can leave you be then.”

Now more confused than ever, Corvo said, “Wh- Now hang on a second, _caro_ , what are you talking about?”

Shoulders hunched uncomfortably, Gerome lit a cigarette and looked awkwardly to one side. “I guess if you wanted to go out, that’s fine too,” he muttered. His tone did a fine job of making him sound unconcerned, but the way his shoulders twitched and the white stretch of skin across his knuckles where he clenched his fingers around the lighter told a different story.

“I had plans for Fugue,” Corvo agreed slowly, watching Gerome’s face. Acknowledgement was chased by understanding was chased by desolation before he settled on a neutral expression. Corvo sighed, shutting off the terminal and giving Gerome his full attention. “I had planned on staying in. With _you_ , Gerome. Who else would I spend it with?”

Instead of relaxing, Gerome only hunched more. “I dunno, someone who doesn’t remind you of… _things_. Some random, Thomas again, I don’t fuckin’ know.”

“Why would I need some - wait, what do you mean Thomas _again_?” Corvo asked, derailed. “I’ve never slept with Thomas.”

Gerome blanched, then turned blotchy red. “... Nothin’, never mind.”

Corvo glared at him. “Oh no, that doesn’t work on me and you know it. Spill.”

“You uh… He uh… maybe fucked you? Durin’ Fugue? A few years back?” Gerome muttered.

Frowning, Corvo looked over the seven years of Fugue that he’d attended before Emily turned eighteen. Most of those had been Martin ex- “Oh my _god_ ,” Corvo said, eyes wide. “I am never looking Thomas in the eye, ever again.” He covered his face with both hands. “I could have gone forever without realizing this.”

Gerome closed the door behind him and stepped further into the room. “I’ve never seen you so fuckin’ embarrassed,” he said, whatever dark mood he’d been in evaporating under his curiosity.

“It was. There are just some things my friends shouldn’t _know_ ,” Corvo said, not bothering to look up.

“Now you gotta tell me what he did,” Gerome said, sitting on the edge of Corvo’s desk. “Come on, PB. Spill it.”

Corvo sighed and lowered his elbows to the desk, effectively hiding behind his hands and the curtain of his hair. “He tied me to a bed and wouldn’t me come for eight straight hours,” he mumbled.

There was a long pause to that. “... Oh,” Gerome said. “I uh… didn’t know Thom was into that sort of thing.”

Corvo shrugged as best he could without lifting up his head. “I’m just never going to look him in the eye,” he said.

Gerome’s hand settled hesitantly on the back of Corvo’s neck, making him shiver and relax. “And that,” he asked, his voice low and ground like gravel, “That was something you enjoyed?”

“What kind of question is that?” Corvo asked, and cut off sharply when Gerome squeezed. “You’re not being very fair right now, _caro_ ,” he said breathlessly.

Gerome chuckled. “Wasn’t meant to be. Answer the question.”

“Yeah, yes,” Corvo said, tilting his head down to give Gerome more room to grip. “It was something I enjoyed.”

“Just with Thom?” Gerome wondered, fingers tightening and loosening on the back of Corvo’s neck.

That reminded him uncomfortably of the Outsider but Corvo was many things; honest chief among them. “Not just with Thom,” he answered.

“The Outsider?” Gerome asked and Corvo nodded. “Tell me?”

Corvo peeked up at him. “Tell you?” he repeated. “Really?”

Gerome nodded slowly. “I don't know if it's escaped yer notice, but I'm a little fuckin’ outta my league here.”

Pressing up into Gerome’s hand, Corvo shot him a smile. “You do fine.”

“You're a fuckin’ liar, PB, but thanks.” Gerome squeezed his hand again. “Start talkin’.”

“Thom worked me over,” Corvo blurted out. “Kept me on the edge, but stopped before - he made me beg.” Gerome made a low noise to that, his fingers sliding into Corvo’s hair. “The Outsi- he used to do the opposite. Make me come until there was nothing left.”

Gerome tugged at his hair until Corvo lifted his head to looked up at him. Gerome slid the fingers of his free hand around the side of Corvo's face, cupping it. “You sober?” he asked and Corvo nodded. “Bedroom?”

Moving to his feet, Corvo pulled Gerome into a kiss, stepping in so they were pressed together hip to hip. He could feel how hard Gerome was and he smirked into the kiss.

Gerome dragged Corvo closer, rolling their hips together. “Don't distract me,” Gerome grumbled.

They Dashed together to the elevators up to the apartment block of the Tower, and Gerome pressed Corvo against the railing, kissing him hard and deep, letting their hips rut slowly against each other.

By the time they got to Corvo's apartment, Corvo's world was reduced to the soft floating feeling of Gerome’s hand on his neck, and the slow building pulse of desire in his blood.

Gerome shoved him to the bed, straddling his hips and pinning him down. “Well go on, PB. Tell me about fuckin’ Asshole.”

“Martin was boring,” Corvo said, pulling him down to kiss him. “He didn't do any of this.”

Laughing, Gerome bit the side of Corvo’s neck, riding out the way Corvo arched and groaned at that. “Boring? Good. You sure know how to fuckin’ compliment a guy, PB.”

“ _Caro,_ ” Corvo whined, “Martin was… fine, good even. Thomas was overwhelming. But I didn't go home with any of them.” He rolled his hips up. “We're not here because I'm _settling_ , _amo.”_

Gerome groaned, kissing Corvo again. “Enough, you feelin’ sponge.” He sat up, looking down at Corvo. “You gonna let me tie you up, PB?” he asked, low and simmering.

“Yes, _please_ ,” Corvo said, hips arching.

Between the two of them, Corvo lost his clothing in minutes. As soon as he was naked, Gerome had him pinned again, pressing his wrists to the bed. “Rope?”

“Uh.” Corvo hadn't kept rope in his rooms since Jessamine had died. The Outsider could take over his body at will, holding him immobile.

“Never mind,” Gerome said, tugging off his tie and looping around Corvo's wrists, knotting it into a slipshod that held his hands together. Gerome hooked the tie onto the metal headboard, stretching him out. “Comfortable?” Gerome asked him.

Corvo nodded. “It's good,” Corvo murmured, angling his head up for a kiss. “No gags though, please.”

“‘Course not,” Gerome said. “I want to fuckin’ _hear_ you.” He leaned down and gave Corvo a quick kiss. “What else?”

Corvo had to drag his brain back online, and tipped his head toward the closet. “Metal lock box,” he said. “Code is 724.”

Gerome kissed him again before going over to the closet and pulling out the lock box. He plugged in the code and paused, turning blotchy red. “Is this what I think it is?” he asked, voice cracking.

“Box of sex toys?” Corvo asked, following Gerome’s progression back to the bed. “Yes.”

“Holy fuck,” Gerome murmured, looking overwhelmed. “What can I use?”

“Any of them,” Corvo said with a half shrug.

Gerome grinned.  

“You comfortable enough?” He asked, sitting on the edge of the bed. Corvo nodded again, watching Gerome as he looked through the box. “What's this do?” He asked, pulling out one of the toys.

Corvo focused on it and rolled his eyes. “It's a cock ring, _caro_. It vibrates.”

Gerome put it back, pulling out the small bullet shaped vibrator that Jessamine had favored. “You sure?” Gerome asked.

“Yes, _caro,_ ” Corvo murmured. He stiffened on reflex as Gerome trailed the toy across his chest.

A seconds worth of fiddling, and the toy turned onto its lowest setting. “You're gonna have to wait,” Gerome murmured. “You don't come until I'm inside you.”

Corvo swallowed back his whine. “Yeah, okay,” He murmured. “Please.”

Gerome brushed the toy against his left nipple and Corvo shuddered, turning his face into the pillow.

Slowly, he traced the lightly-vibrating toy against Corvo's chest, keeping each touch fleeting as he moved down his torso. Gerome fished the lubricant out of the box, slicking his right hand and stroking Corvo once.

Corvo gasped, his breath catching as his hips arched. Gerome put his knee against one of Corvo's hip bones, pressing him back down on the bed and trailing the toy down the inside of Corvo's thigh. He pressed it to the space between Corvo's cock and his balls, holding him down as Corvo keened and writhed.

Slowly, using the slick that Gerome had left on his cock, he dragged the toy along the vein of Corvo's erection.

The pleasure sent him into a tailspin, the world whiting out along the edges. “Shit,” Gerome breathed. “You should fuckin’ hear yourself, PB.”

“Fuck,” Corvo whined, trying to flex his hips but found himself held immobile. “More, please? Gerome?”

Gerome’s hand slid around him, tight and slick and perfect, and after several hard strokes, Corvo was fighting an orgasm by the skin of his teeth.

When Gerome stopped, letting him go and shifting on the bed, Corvo found himself pinned. The toy slid around his belly button then dragged a straight line across his skin where Gerome nestled it at the base of his cock.

Corvo tensed, and Gerome turned it up.

The sound he made echoed in the room and Gerome shuddered at the sound, leaning down to place biting kisses around Corvo's jutting hip bones.

He left the buzzing toy trapped between his pubic bone and his cock, pressing Corvo’s erection up against it with one hand.

Corvo twisted, writhing, trying to fuck into Gerome’s grip. “ _Please,”_ he whispered hoarsely. “I'm gonna - _Caro, per favore.”_

As the Serkonan words spilled out of him Gerome groaned, sinking his teeth into his inner thigh. “Not fair, PB,” he growled, and turned up the vibrating toy to its highest setting.

Corvo tried to drag his brain together, the thoughts scattering like drops of rain, as the buzzing shook through him. He bit his lip, using the slight pain to fight back the rising tide of his orgasm.

He held on by sheer determination, as Gerome moved the toy away from the base of his cock. Corvo relaxed, breathing harshly and Gerome grinned at him, sliding his palm along the base of Corvo's cock. He whined, but let Gerome explore as he liked, and the impending orgasm slid away just enough for him to think. “ _Caro,”_ he murmured.

Gerome grinned, kissing his hip bone, and dropped the buzzing toy between his hand and Corvo’s straining cock.

He stroked firmly, the toy rolling across Corvo's cock, lodging just under the head where Gerome focused his strokes.

Corvo shouted, trying to dislodge Gerome’s weight, trying to move the vibrator, arching and flexing and thrashing.

Serkonan spilled out of him, begging and pleading - he couldn't stop it, without the Outsider to tailor his physical body, all he had was willpower - and Corvo’s body locked up, coming with a scream.

The toy turned off immediately and Gerome scrambled up to face Corvo.

Gerome unhooked his hands from the ruined tie and rubbed his wrists. “You okay?” he asked, voice and face uncannily serious.

Corvo nodded slowly. “Sorry,” he murmured. “Didn't mean to… disobey.”

“No, no, that was my fuckin’ fault, I fucked it up. You're fine,” Gerome said in a rush. “I should've fuckin’ known better.”

Judging this to be a turning point, Corvo pulled Gerome down into a filthy kiss, pouring every ounce of his frustration into it. “Next time, just use a cock ring,” Corvo said. “Clearly I can't be trusted if you've got one of those toys.”

Gerome went slack against him, eyes far away. “Uh,” he said, clearing his throat. “So you don't want to stop?”

Corvo grinned, kissing him again. “I disobeyed,” he said innocently. “You should make me pay for it.”

Gerome looked at him for a long few seconds before his eyes darkened and he pressed Corvo’s hands to the head board. “Leave ‘em here,” he ordered. “They move, and I'll stop.”

Corvo nodded eagerly, curling his fingers around the slats of the headboard. Gerome slid down between Corvo's legs, spreading him wider and retrieved the tube of lubricant.

He coated a finger in it, and lightly touched Corvo, circling him. “Yeah?” he asked.

“ _Please,”_ Corvo murmured, voice caught in a whine.

Gerome slid his finger inside him, only a little hesitant. Corvo relaxed as best he could, and nearly jolted out of his skin when Gerome grabbed the vibrator and slipped that in with his finger. It was a stretch but the smooth duraplas didn't hurt, and when Gerome turned it on, he couldn't feel anything except slow, syrupy pleasure.

Gerome pulled out his finger, but left the toy inside Corvo, taking his time on gathering more slick. When he slid two fingers inside Corvo, eyes on his face, the vibrator slid with them, pressing straight up against his prostate.

He writhed, fingers tightening on the headboard. Corvo could feel his cock twitch, already growing hard again, as Gerome fucked him gently with his fingers, letting the toy rest inside him.

“Higher?” Gerome asked him, using his free hand to tug on the cord that connected the toy to its control.

“Yes, _sir, please,”_ Corvo whined, barely able to string two words together.

Gerome paused and shuddered, murmuring something Corvo couldn't hear over the sound of static in his ears. The toy inside him went from pleasant to overwhelming in a nanosecond.

Corvo twisted in Gerome’s grip, sounds torn out of him that he'd be embarrassed about later. Gerome tugged the cord again, moving the toy back and forth against his prostate and Corvo looked down his body to find his cock, full and curved again, flushed dark red with strain.

He was only barely aware of Gerome sliding a third finger into him, and Corvo rode his hand as he fought down a second orgasm. “ _Please!”_ he burst out, twisting and writhing. “ _Please, sir, I'm gonna-”_ He broke off on a ragged whine as Gerome turned off the toy and removed his fingers from inside Corvo.

Orgasm pounded through him but he kept it back, panting and shuddering. The world had narrowed around him, the fuzzy, warm place inside him was drowning out the cool air and the unnatural silence inside his head.

Gerome pressed a kiss to Corvo's thigh. “You ready, PB?” he asked.

“Yes, sir,” Corvo breathed, arching his hips up so Gerome could slide inside him.

There was a few seconds worth of pause as Corvo whimpered and ground down, trying to urge Gerome to move. Gerome grinned but only circled his hips, making Corvo throw his head back. Slowly, too slowly, Gerome began a rolling thrust that kept Corvo from being too badly jostled, his fingers digging bruises into Corvo's thighs.

Once the strain had abated under the thick pleasure, Corvo arched his back, fucking down onto Gerome, using his hands against the headboard as a brace.

He clenched around Gerome after a particularly hard thrust that lit up all his nerve endings from the inside, and Gerome jerked hard, toppling forward to brace himself against the bed.

The new angle dragged Corvo’s sensitive cock between their bellies, and Corvo lifted his knees to push harder against Gerome.

He lost time, strung out on the alchemy of fucking, so close to coming he could taste it. Gerome leaned up, changing the angle again and kissing him. Corvo clenched down, keening between kisses, and Gerome swore in surprise as he came, body jerking against Corvo's.

He pulled back, still seated inside Corvo, and trailed his fingers up and down Corvo's chest, waiting for him to focus. “Still good?” he asked, his voice ruined.

“ _Please, sir, please,”_ Corvo begged, rolling his hips. Gerome grunted, shuddering hard and tightened his grip on Corvo.

“Beg me,” he said, holding himself very still. “In Serkonan.”

Corvo whined and tried to push himself down onto Gerome’s softening cock inside him but Gerome held him fast, sliding one hand around Corvo's desperate erection.

Corvo keened, words spilling out of him. “ _Per favore, sir, per favore, ho bisogno - devo venire, non posso, sono così vicino, cazzo, cazzo, sir,_ please!”   


Biting his lip, Gerome began stroking Corvo in earnest, before he reached over and picked up the toy and held it up. “Yeah?” he asked.

Lust choked him and Corvo nodded. “ _Per favore,”_ he ground out.  “ _Si, si, dio santo, per favore.”_

Gerome turned up the vibrator as high as it would go, resting it gently on the underside of Corvo's desperately hard cock.

The buzzing slammed through him and Corvo jerked so hard that Gerome choked and his fingers slipped.

It lasted less than a minute, as Corvo arched and writhed against the buzzing vibrations and Gerome held him tightly through it, before Gerome dug the vibrator into the sensitive nerves under the head of Corvo's cock, and said, “Come for me.”

Corvo was beyond sound, his body arched and tense as he finally came.

When he became aware again, Gerome had tucked him under a blanket and was sitting next to him on the bed. “Drink,” he said, pressing a glass of water into Corvo’s hands.

Slowly, Corvo sipped at it, and when it was gone, he curled into Gerome’s space. “You okay, PB?”

“Mm-hmm,” Corvo answered, pressing his face to Gerome's ribs.

“Too much?” he asked, and the thread of concern in his voice made Corvo look up.

“No,” he said. “Perfect.” He tugged at Gerome until Gerome laid down next to him and pulled him into an embrace. “ _Te amo,_ ” Corvo murmured, sliding backward so they were pressed back to front.

Gerome snorted. “Yeah, yeah, love you too, disaster.”

 

* * *

 

**The Thirteenth Fugue**

**(the one where the Outsider is back)**

**[Corvo Attano/The Outsider/Gerome Burton]**

 

<Fugue is beginning soon, my Host,> the Outsider murmured, sliding to the forefront of Corvo's mind. <Have you any plans?>

“Oh, I don't know,” Corvo said with a grin. “Thought I'd go to bed early this year.”

His mind buzzed with the Outsider's growl. <Is that so?>

A touch slicked up his thigh, and sharp teeth dug into the back of his neck, making him lean heavily against the desk with a low groan.

Gerome snorted from the doorway. “Well _that_ answers my fuckin’ question,” he said dryly.

Corvo looked up and smiled. “Patrol all done?” he asked.

“Yep. Emily is off with Thomas at one of the dance parties, he'll keep an eye on her, and everyone else is either leaving or got slated for patrol.” He came further into the room to lean across Corvo's desk for a brief kiss.

“And I've finished here,” Corvo said.

“So I see,” Gerome said, smirking. “I'll see you two in the mornin’.”

Corvo blinked. “What?”

Gerome waved him off. “We had our own year, you should spend this one with the Outsider. I'll just drink and watch bad vids, you know me.”

The Outsider sighed, static crackling. <May I, my Host?>

Corvo grinned and ceded control to the Outsider, letting him take over. It took barely a second before Corvo was dimly aware of his body moving, watching as the Outsider reached out and snagged Gerome’s tie, reeling him in and kissing him.

It was infinitely odd, being able to feel the kiss without the urgency. Gerome made a low noise, pulling the Outsider close before he leaned back enough to speak. “Aw, PB, you won't miss me that much.”

The Outsider smirked. “Wrong choice, Burton,” he drawled.

“Uh…” Gerome blinked. “Wh- I don't- Why?”

Corvo found himself back in control and he grinned at the dumbfounded look on Gerome’s face. “Because the Outsider is fond of you, and as it turns out, so am I.” He used the Outsider's grip on Gerome's tie and dragged him in for a kiss.

Gerome groaned, pulling Corvo in close. “You sure? Both of you?”

The Outsider's voice crackled through the rooms speakers. <I would not have said so if I wasn't, Burton.>

Corvo pulled him closer, fingers tightening on his tie. “Bedroom?” he asked, with a lifted eyebrow.

Together they walked to the elevator, fingers brushing, though Corvo was careful to keep a respectful distance due to the early hour.

Once they were inside his rooms though, and the Outsider locked his door, Corvo turned a speculative gaze on Gerome who tensed and looked nervous. “What are you two fuckin’ plannin’?” he demanded. He started to shift awkwardly, when the Outsider nudged Corvo’s mind and he stepped away to give the Outsider full control again.

The Outsider pinned him to the bed, using Corvo’s augments effectively, keeping Gerome down. He smirked down at Gerome, who had grabbed Corvo’s hips tightly. “You’ll find the experience rather a bit different with the two of us,” he said lightly.

He split his attention so Corvo could kiss Gerome again, crushing their lips together and swallowing any pithy comments Gerome might have otherwise spouted. “Just relax and let me take care of you, _caro_ ,” Corvo said. “You can both take it out on me later.” He nudged Gerome’s legs apart to settle there comfortably, and began kissing down his torso, pulling his clothing away or off entirely until Gerome was clad only in his thin, worn jeans.

Corvo looked up the length of Gerome’s body, finding him staring down at Corvo as he cupped Gerome’s erection in his clothing, rubbing lightly.

Gerome jerked up roughly, forcing Corvo to pin his hips to avoid getting dislodged. Corvo stroked his hand over him, rubbing Gerome’s trapped erection very gently. He dropped his head down to mouth at Gerome’s cock, still teasing him with light touches. The Outsider flickered through his control, letting Gerome feel the difference in their grips and Gerome groaned loudly.

“You two are fuckin’ cruel,” he panted, fingers twisted in the bedspread.

<Only sometimes,> the Outsider said through the room’s speakers. <His torment is extreme, my Host. Perhaps you ought to take pity on him.>

Corvo grinned and started unzipping Gerome’s jeans, letting go of his hips long enough to tug the offending clothing off.

“... Fuck,” Gerome said very clearly as Corvo licked a stripe over Gerome’s cock.

<You know,> the Outsider said contemplatively as Corvo licked and kissed Gerome’s skin. <It’s a shame my deity counterpart took the Android form I’d had. I’d grown used to it. And,> he said, as Corvo slid his mouth all the way over Gerome’s cock to the root, <Can you imagine how it would feel, Lord Burton, to have two mouths on you at once?>

Gerome shouted, hips arching as Corvo sucked and licked at him. His hand found its way into Corvo’s hair and he couldn’t stop the groan at that. It vibrated through them both and Gerome made a high sound of need that made Corvo roll his hips down into the bed.

He worked his way up to the head of Gerome’s cock, closing his mouth around him and sucking hard, curling his tongue against the sensitive underside.

<It’s been some time since I did that, of course,> the Outsider continued to say, his voice a low purr. <Corvo could teach me, you’d be our willing experiment, wouldn’t you, Burton?>

“You two are going to kill me,” Gerome said hoarsely, a hint of pleading in his tone.

Corvo pulled away with a grin. “Does that mean stop?” he asked, cheeky.

The hand in Corvo’s hair tightened and he choked on his laugh, leaning back down to slide his mouth around Gerome’s cock again.

“This is feeling very fuckin’ one sided,” Gerome gasped out, hips flexing up. He was twitching inside Corvo’s mouth and Corvo hummed in agreement. He cried out, a warning mixed with his name as Gerome came without warning.

Corvo pulled away after a few long seconds, and the Outsider fizzed a chuckle through the speakers. <Strip, my Host,> he said, with a note of command that Corvo couldn’t help but obey.

He tugged off his uniform, stripping down to nothing as Gerome laid on the bed, watching with dark eyes. Once Corvo was naked next to him, he reached out and ran his fingers over Corvo’s side.

<Burton,> the Outsider said, making them both look up at the sensor in the corner of the room. <I can keep Corvo from moving, it’s an agreed-upon action that we both enjoy. If this is something you don’t want, don’t be shy.>

Gerome turned blotchy red with embarrassment but he shook his head. “No, it’s okay. I’ve tied him up before,” he said and the Outsider’s intrigued noise made Corvo flush. “I’m fine, you don’t gotta fuckin’ worry about me.”

<My Host,> the Outsider said, and Corvo climbed up on the bed, taking Gerome’s spot. He got comfortable, and the warmth of the Outsider’s touch filled his limbs, taking control of them. His hands gripped the headboard, even though he couldn’t feel the metal under his palms.

Slowly, as though expecting the Outsider to stop him, Gerome slipped up between Corvo’s spread legs, sitting cross-legged. Corvo whined when his legs went dead too, taken over by the Outsider.

Gerome stared down at him for long enough that Corvo began to blush, the color staining his face and chest a dull red.  “You’re fuckin’ gorgeous,” Gerome murmured, running his hands down Corvo’s chest.

He scraped his blunt nails over Corvo’s muscles, grinning when Corvo bit his lip, and then turned his focus to Corvo’s chest and nipples. He gasped and groaned as Gerome brushed his nipples with his thumbs, and Corvo’s chest arched as much as was possible. “ _Caro_ ,” he murmured as Gerome leaned over and brushed open mouthed kisses down the center of his chest.

Gerome’s fingers suddenly hooked around his leg, urging the Outsider to open his legs wider. He kissed Corvo’s thigh which was strange - to see the action but not feel it. Corvo was hard, curved up toward his belly, and Gerome brushed his fingers over Corvo’s erection in teasing touches.

But Gerome ignored Corvo’s frankly rather desperate cock to bite his hip, right above where Corvo couldn’t feel anything and he bucked, jerking in the Outsider’s grip. He reached over to the bedside table where the tube of lubricant was, laying it on Corvo’s chest before pressing a wet, open-mouthed kiss to the head of Corvo’s erection.

When Corvo’s squirming upset the tube of lubricant, Gerome caught it before it could get lost in the sheets, popping it open and coating two fingers in the slick. “Only done this once’r twice before,” he told the Outsider. “Usually he fuckin’ does it himself. Walk me through it?”

<Start with one finger, palm up,> the Outsider said, <Go slowly, and curve your fingers as though you’re beckoning someone to come closer to you.>

Slowly, Gerome slid his first finger inside Corvo, following the Outsider’s instructions to the letter. He curled his finger just slightly, and felt something inside Corvo that felt like a small circular bundle. He rubbed his finger there and Corvo shouted.

<Focus there,> the Outsider said, sound satisfied.

Corvo whined, trying to roll his hips into Gerome’s hands. “ _Caro_ , please, _”_ he begged, arching his back. As Gerome applied himself to thrusting his fingers in and out of Corvo, the phantom feeling of a mouth around his cock slid over him.

Gerome’s fingers rubbed against Corvo’s prostate, and he fought back orgasm, whining and keening, tossing his head against the pillows, but he was held fast by the Outsider. A light vibration started up against his cock, and Corvo arched so hard his back cracked. “ _Please_!” he shouted.

<What do you say, Burton?> The Outsider wondered.

Grinning, Gerome shrugged. “I’m sure he can fuckin’ come again,” he said, and dragged his hand over Corvo’s cock, stroking tightly. Corvo shouted, Gerome’s name broken up into disconnected syllables as he came.

<Hm,> the Outsider said, as Gerome began to pull away. <Keep going, Burton.>

“Wh- _no_ , _Outsider_ ,” Corvo started to say but Gerome twisted his wrist again, curling his fingers and brushing against Corvo’s prostate. Corvo struggled against the Outsider’s hold as fresh arousal slammed through him.

<If you’re struggling, my Host, I can always direct Burton to your favorite box in the closet,> the Outsider said, slicking an invisible touch up Corvo’s cock.

“Outs- Gero- _I can’t,_ ” Corvo tried to force out, but each aborted sentence just ended on a long cry or whine, as he writhed into Gerome’s grip.

The invisible mouth slide around his cock again, rubbing a lightly vibrating tongue against the underside as Gerome curled his fingers hard inside him, and Corvo howled as he came again with little warning, his body simply giving up around the pleasure.

Gerome started to slow his fingers, pulling away slightly but the Outsider made a low humming sound. <Keep going, Burton,> he said.

“ _Sir, please_ ,” Corvo whined, the world narrowed to the feeling of the Outsider’s invisible touches and Gerome’s fingers inside him.

<Intriguing,> the Outsider murmured. <Do continue, Burton.>

Gerome slid a third finger into him, and Corvo shouted, arching hard. He whined, a high keening sound reaching his ears. He tried to twist but the Outsider had firm control over him. Gerome rubbed at his prostate with every thrust, eventually just sliding his fingers as deep as he could make them, curling them rhythmically, making Corvo’s hips twitch.

The Outsider ran more vibrations through him, the head of his red and sore cock, the spaces between Gerome’s fingers as he rubbed them inside him, and Corvo’s mind whited out, pleasure turning everything to heat and sensation.

When he came again, his voice cracked in a silent scream, and Gerome wrapped his free hand around Corvo’s cock, stroking him through it, prompting Corvo to seize in a fourth orgasm, and Gerome paused just long enough to lean down and kiss him gently. “You good, PB?” he asked, running a hand down his side.

“ _Si, si, sto bene, per favore, solo - ho bisogno - cazzo,_ sir, _per favore_ ,” he trailed off, writhing into Gerome’s steady grip.

<What do you need, my Host?> the Outsider asked.

“Fuck me,” Corvo burst out.

Gerome shivered where he was pressed against Corvo’s side. “You sure?” he asked, even though Corvo could feel how hard he was again against his hip.

“ _Si, si, per favore,_ ” Corvo breathed, turning to press messy kisses against Gerome’s face. “ _Void_ , sir - come on.”

<Which one of us, my Host?> the Outsider asked, an invisible bite at the back of his neck.

 _“Entrambe, non mi importa, giusto, per favore,”_ Corvo whined and Gerome snorted a laugh against his cheek.

“Well, Pornbot?” he asked.

<It seems,> the Outsider said, <that he wants us both.>

Gerome blinked down at Corvo, but Corvo could barely focus on his face. “Both of us huh?” he asked, grinning. “Greedy fuck.”

<Allow me to figure out the logistics, Burton,> the Outsider said. <Do go on.>

Without any more prompting, Gerome slid home inside Corvo and Corvo groaned, back arching. He gave Corvo a few seconds to adjust before starting up a slow, rolling thrust that made Corvo whine and pant, fingers scrabbling for purchase on the headboard, realizing slowly that his legs and arms were his own again.

He wrapped his legs around Gerome’s hips, one hand still grabbing the headboard, the other dragging Gerome down for another kiss.

As Gerome slid out of him for another devastatingly effective rolling thrust, Corvo bit down on his shoulder as the Outsider slid in. Each time Gerome pulled back, the Outsider pushed in, fucking him in tandem.

Corvo was blank. Mindless. There was nothing inside his head except the punishing thrusts of his lovers, and Gerome’s hand on his abused cock. His legs were twitching with pleasure, his entire body writhing, fucking down on Gerome and the Outsider.

The Outsider slid an invisible mouth around him, tongue pressed just so, and Corvo froze, body locking up as he came again. Gerome swore harshly, following him over the edge, holding Corvo’s body tight to his.

Panting with effort, Gerome slid out of him, collapsing on the bed next to Corvo. “Y’okay?” he slurred, grabbing Corvo’s hand.

Corvo curled into him, nodding into Gerome’s neck though his face was damp with tears. A few minutes passed that way until Gerome got up. “Hang on, darlin’,” he murmured, pressing a kiss to Corvo’s cheek when he whined. “I’m jus’ gonna get you some water.”

He wandered away and the Outsider slid through Corvo’s system just enough to get him under the covers, holding tightly, warming him from the inside out. <Deep breaths, my Host,> he said. <The drop will subside soon.>

When Gerome came back, Corvo drank all the water he’d been handed, and dragged Gerome down into the covers, curling into him again. <Perhaps I could commission Kirin to build me a new Android body,> the Outsider mused, pressing a light kiss to Corvo’s lips. <A question for another time. Sleep now, my Host. Let us take care of you.>

“I got you, PB,” Gerome said, as though he could hear the Outsider. “Go to sleep for a while.”

Corvo fell asleep, Gerome warm against his front, and the phantom feeling of weight over his shoulders.

 

* * *

 

**The Last Fugue**

**[Bonus Round: Corvo Attano/The Outsider/Gerome Burton]**

 

Gerome wrapped himself around Corvo, distracting him utterly from the last of his work. “You got any plans?” he asked, and when Corvo turned to kiss him, all he could taste was whiskey.

Lifting one eyebrow, Corvo said, “No… but you seem to?”

Waving that off, Gerome leaned forward and shut down Corvo’s work station, letting the terminal go dark. “Jus’ needed some… liquid courage,” he muttered, avoiding Corvo’s eyes. “Bedroom?”

“Sure,” Corvo said, letting Gerome lead him from the office to the elevator. Gerome was still drinking out of a flask, and he watched carefully for signs of distress. “Is this one of those moments where drunk Gerome needs to tell me what sober Gerome thinks?” he asked frankly.

Gerome makes a sideways hand wiggle. “Little bit,” he said. “Not drunk, though. Wouldn’t fuckin’ do that to you.”

“I appreciate that,” Corvo murmured, sliding an arm around Gerome’s waist.

They moved together into Corvo’s flat, settling on the bed, wherein Gerome finally capped his flask and tossed it to one side. “I gotta ask y’somethin’,” he finally said, busying himself with one of his knives.

“You can ask me anything,” Corvo said instantly.

Gerome though, made a face to that. “Yeah, but I don’ fuckin’ know how to fuckin’ say it,” he muttered. “Fine. I uh… _Iwantyoutofuckme_.”

Corvo blinked, trying to parse that. “You want me to what?” he asked, coming up blank.

Making an annoyed noise, and scarlet red with embarrassment, Gerome muttered through clenched teeth, “I want you to fuck me.”

“... Oh,” Corvo said faintly, staring at him.

He had no idea what to say, and as the silence between drew out, Gerome’s face went from red embarrassment to pale concern. “Oh fuck,” he said. “You don’t fuckin’ want to. Shit, fuck. I’m sorry. You don’t fuckin’ have to, shit.”

Seeing the rest of this conversation going rapidly downhill, Corvo grabbed Gerome’s hands. “No, stop,” he said before more apologies could spill out. “Will you let me explain?”

Gerome swallowed hard, and he nodded. “... Fine.”

“I don’t want you to think I don’t want you,” Corvo said immediately. “I just… don’t _do_ that.” He chewed his lip before forging ahead. “My sexual history is relatively easy to track. There were flings before Jessamine, then only her for I don’t know, thirteen years? Then, the Outsider for the last thirteen, with… breaks on Fugue, and now you.” He cleared his throat, feeling awkward. “Obviously I was with Jessamine, that’s not really in question here. But, for the most part, _she_ fucked _me.”_

“Oh…” Gerome murmured. “It just… you seemed to enjoy it so fuckin’ much, I thought I’d… try it out.”

Corvo tugged Gerome in for a kiss. “If it’s something you want, I’d do it,” he said.

Gerome smiled into the kiss but shook his head. “As much as I fuckin’ appreciate you layin’ down on the wire there for me, PB, it ain’t necessary.”

<That may not be necessary, my Host,> the Outsider said, filling his head with images and ideas. <May I?>

With an internal shrug, Corvo ceded control over to him. “Burton,” the Outsider said through his voice.

Gerome tensed when the Outsider appeared but didn't move from his position on the bed. “The hell you want, Pornbot?” He asked, defensive.

Corvo's eyes rolled without his conscious decision, which would never be not weird to him. “I had thought to offer you an opportunity,” he drawled. “But if you persist in using that abominable nickname, perhaps I should take it back.”

Gerome scowled, fidgeting with the covers. “What's the offer?” He ground out.

“What's my name?” The Outsider countered.

There was a short pause before Gerome sighed. “Outsider, just tell me the fuckin’ offer,” he grumbled.

The Outsider spread Corvo's hands, making a vague gesture that encompassed Corvo’s entire form. “As you well know, my control over Corvo is complete, when he allows for it. If you're amenable to the idea, I could give you what you want.”

Gerome blinked, a wash of red filling his face and throat. “You could do that? The… whole fuckin’ thing?”

Amusement filtered back to where Corvo watched avidly. “Yes, Burton, the whole fucking thing,” the Outsider said.

“Yeah, an’ what's _my_ fuckin’ name?” Gerome asked, waspish.

The Outsider chuckled. “Do you truly want me to start calling you by your given name?” He asked.

“I do if you're gonna fuck me,” Gerome mumbled, the ruddy flush darkening.

“ _Gerome_ , then,” the Outsider purred, using the rolling consonants of Corvo's native accent.

Gerome slammed a hand over his face, but it didn't hide the way he went bright scarlet. “You,” he choked out, his voice strangled. “You fuckin’ suck.”

The Outsider smirked. “Not yet,” he murmured. “Fugue Feast is in four days,” he said, apropos of nothing. “We - I - will come to you then. Be sure to prepare yourself, and Burt- Gerome. Do not drink. When I take you, you will be aware of every second.”

Gerome made another strangled noise and nodded, still hiding his face.

A moment later and Corvo was back in control, endlessly amused at Gerome's red face and the tent in his pants. “You alright?” He wondered.

Instead of answering, Gerome flipped over on the bed and hid his face in the pillow.

Corvo laughed softly and slid closer on the bed, trailing a hand down Gerome's back. “ _Caro?_ ”

“No. Nope. No. Not another fuckin’ word out of you,” Gerome growled into the pillow.

Corvo grinned. He took a deep breath and murmured, in the low rolling tones of Serkonos, “Sai... non abbiamo veramente esplorato questa tua cosa.”

Gerome stiffened by degrees, his entire body tensing. “PB…” he warned, but his voice was hoarse.

“ _Che tipo di amante sarei se ti lascio in un simile stato_?” Corvo said, walking his fingers down Gerome's spine with every pointed adjective. “ _Eretto? Volendo? Disperato?_ ”

The sound Gerome made to that was pure desire, his hips grinding down into the mattress with a shudder. “Corvo, c’mon,” he whined, breathless and flushed.

Corvo didn't move to touch him and said, “ _Potresti venire da questo? Le mie parole, l'accento e la voce?_ ” Gerome groaned out another invective even as he shuddered against the bed. “ _Mi sono sempre chiesto._ ”

Gerome whined, hips shifting against the bed. “ _Certamente sembra che tu possa, tesoro,_ ” Corvo added, hooking his fingers into one of Gerome’s belt loops. “ _Potrei parlare per ore sui suoni che fai, il modo in cui mi toccherai. Il modo in cui mi tratti._ ”

The touch made Gerome roll on the bed, both hands covering his face even as his hips twitched up into nothing.

Corvo leaned his cheek on his fist, watching Gerome avidly. “ _Forse dovrei dirti quanto ti è perfetto._ ” Gerome made a muffled sound against his hands, and Corvo could _see_ the way his cock twitched inside his ragged jeans. _“O quanto ti senti bene dentro di me. Il modo in cui mi riempite o come le lividi mi fanno male per ore._ ”

Gerome twitched hard, shuddering on the bed, one of his hands darting down to grab the covers in a white knuckled fist.

Corvo leaned forward, dropping his voice another register. “ _Sai cosa mi vuoi dire, tesoro_?” he asked. “ _Come mi fai bruciare e male. Potrei trascorrere ore legate con le tue mani, sostenute dalla tua bocca. Mi sento cosa puoi fare per me_.”

Gerome keened quietly,  shoving his fist into his mouth, his eyes clenched shut.

“ _Ti avrei fatto fare qualcosa, Gerome, lo vorrei_ ,” Corvo murmured, and Gerome arched hard, a dark stain spreading across his jeans.

“I hate you so much right now,” Gerome muttered, dropping his arm over his eyes.

“ _Falsità,_ ” Corvo drawled.

Gerome's hips twitched. “Shut the fuck up,” he whined.

Corvo grinned and slipped off the bed, heading toward the bathroom. Running hot water, he wet down a cloth, and brought it back to Gerome. “Here, _caro_ , budge up.”

Without removing his arm, Gerome shifted his hips up so Corvo could help him tug off his ruined jeans.

Gently, Corvo runs the cloth over him, cleaning up the sticky mess on his thighs and softened cock. As soon as the washcloth touched him, Gerome tensed, and Corvo gentled his touch even more.

As soon as he moved it over Gerome’s cock, he made a bitten off sound and shuddered hard. Corvo tilted his head to one side, repeating the motion slowly. Gerome’s breathing went ragged, and his flush spread down his throat across the pale parts of his chest.

Corvo dedicated himself to thoroughly cleaning Gerome, stroking his cock one with the warm cloth. Gerome voice went hoarse and breathless with wanting and he writhed up into Corvo's touch.

<Hmm…> The Outsider murmured, inside his head. <It seems Burton has been keeping secrets.>

Once Gerome was clean, Corvo tossed the cloth into the laundry chute and curled up next to Gerome on the bed.

Finally, Gerome lowered his arm and wrapped it around Corvo though his eyes remained closed. “Oh shit,” he murmured, fucked out and gravel-deep. “You need…?” He made an eloquently crude gesture with his free hand.

“No, I'm good,” Corvo answered honestly. He was hard, but it was secondary and not urgent, so he ignored it, draping himself instead over Gerome.

Gerome grumbled quietly, turning into Corvo’s arms and hiding his face in the pillow.

*

Gerome spent the first day of Fugue before the parties started hiding in his rooms. He knew that the Outsider would find him eventually but after the last four days of constant aroused embarrassment, he decided cowardice was the better part of valour.

When the bells tolled for the beginning of the parties, and he’d gotten the obligatory message from Emily saying she and Thomas had left, Gerome tensed.

“Burton,” the Outsider drawled, a courtesy warning because even Corvo’s steps were silent. “Do try and look less like you’re heading to your death.”

Gerome hunched his shoulders. “What’d I tell you ‘bout my fuckin’ _name_ , Pornbot?” he muttered.

Corvo’s hands, familiar and warm slid around his waist from behind, pulling him back against Corvo’s chest. “It is only I,” the Outsider murmured, “Relax, _Gerome._ ”

It was difficult to lean his weight against Corvo - in the years they’d been doing this, it had always been his job to take the burden - but when Corvo’s hands began sweeping long, warm strokes over Gerome’s chest and stomach he leaned back on instinct.

The Outsider pressed a kiss to the corner of Gerome’s jaw, sliding his hands up under Gerome’s shirt. He traced along the edges of Gerome’s tattoos, swiping his thumbs against Gerome’s nipples, and making him arch.

Slowly the Outsider divested him of his shirt and vest, leaving them in a pile on the floor, with every sweeping touch, Gerome could feel his jeans getting tighter and tighter until he was hanging in the Outsider’s grip, panting for breath.

“Well, Gerome?” the Outsider asked, “ _Vuoi che ti tocchi_?”

The Serkonan sparked through him like wildfire, and Gerome whined, his hips twitching without his consent. “That ain’t fair,” he slurred.

“Wasn’t meant to be fair,” the Outsider drawled. “Bed, Gerome. Move.”

The order didn’t do much for him, but he let the Outsider pull his belt off and tug his jeans to the floor. “Uh,” he asked, flushing and looking away from the Outsider. “How do you want me?”

The Outsider smirked, the expression curling Corvo’s mouth strangely. “Hands and knees,” he said. “It’ll be easier on you.”

Slowly, Gerome turned over and leaned on his hands, feeling horribly exposed. “Are you fuckin’ sure about this?” he muttered, as the sound of a tube of slick opening reached his ears.

“Should that not be my question?” the Outsider asked. “Gerome, you may not be Corvo, but I will abide by your rules as I do his. This ends when you say it does.” His hands ran down Gerome’s spine, lingering at his hips. “Relax, Gerome.”

He heaved a breath and dropped to his forearms, resting his forehead on his wrists. The Outsider spent too much time rubbing his fingers over Gerome’s hips and thighs, spreading him just enough to make unease trickle down his spine.

At least his hands were warm and slick when, agonizingly slowly, one of the Outsider’s fingers slid inside him. He tensed, but the Outsider waited him out, holding preternaturally still. The Outsider didn’t add another finger, simply rotating it and sliding it deeper or shallower in gentle movements. Corvo never went this slow with himself.

“I’m not gon’ fuckin’ break,” Gerome growled.

The Outsider only laughed, and twisted his finger slightly deeper. He made a noise of satisfaction and then he touched something inside Gerome.

Pleasure arrowed through him so hard he nearly lost his balance. “What the _fuck_ ,” he swore, back arching.

“That,” the Outsider murmured, “is your prostate. Do brace yourself.”

He tried to push back up onto his elbows but the Outsider touched that spot inside him again, making stars burst behind his eyes. He groaned, hips moving unconsciously into the Outsider’s grip. The stimulation was intense and unending.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Gerome hissed, trying to muffle his cries into the pillow. He could feel the pounding in his cock as the Outsider ignored it in favor of manipulating that place inside him.

“Tell me, Gerome,” the Outsider said, sounding annoyingly unaffected, “do you want to come now or when I fuck you?” He growled, pressing back into the Outsider’s hands, trying to drag his brain online long enough to answer. “Hn, too late.”

The Outsider’s finger inside him began rubbing harder, and sparks lit up Gerome’s nerves. For one shocked and horrified second, he thought he was going to come from just one of the Outsider’s fingers alone.

Then, the Outsider’s free hand slid around from where he’d gripped Gerome’s hip and tightened around his cock.

Gerome shouted, words dissolving into loud cries, as the Outsider began stroking his cock in time to the incessant rubbing of his finger. He jerked in the Outsider’s grip, screwing himself into the Outsider’s fist, whining and keening into the pillow and his hands.

His orgasm took him by surprise, slamming down his spine, and Gerome barked out a sharp sound that might have been Corvo’s name. The Outsider milked his cock with firm fingers, sliding a second finger inside him but Gerome could only whine and writhe as the too-much pleasure ran through him.

He whined and writhed into the Outsider’s hands, spreading his legs unconsciously for better leverage. “Fuck,” he keened, breathless and overstimulated as the Outsider continued jerking him off with perfectly tight slick fingers.

“Did you know,” the Outsider said, a slight hitch in his voice, “that Corvo is lamenting my lack of an Android form right now?” The Outsider dug his thumb into the sensitive head of Gerome’s cock, not allowing it to go soft. “You could be fucking him at this very moment, holding him down to the bed, while I took you. You could be pinned between us, stimulated, _fucked_ and overwhelmed.”

Gerome snarled, shoving himself back into the Outsider’s grip, fucking down on his fingers. He could barely think, barely speak, picturing it. “Shut up and fuck me!” he growled, and the Outsider laughed.

It took too long for the Outsider to free himself from his clothing, and longer still to slide inside him.

Once he was seated, he pulled Gerome up off his arms, holding him immobile on his knees. “Second question,” the Outsider murmured in his ear. “Do you want to come while I fuck you, or do you want to fuck _him_ when I’m through with you.”

Gerome clenched down at the thought and the Outsider smirked, pressing a biting kiss to Gerome’s shoulder. “He prepared himself for you, just in case, you know.”

The idea sends another wave of pleasure through him, and then the Outsider moves.

Being fucked is nothing like doing the fucking. It’s overwhelming and Gerome has no leverage in his position to do more than take it. The Outsider’s hand on his cock is a constant torment, and the battering of his prostate only makes him harder and more desperate.

He reached for anything to ground him, gripping the Outsider’s arm and the back of his neck, clinging.

Gerome could feel his orgasm approaching for the second time and he whined, arching and fucking back into the Outsider as best he could. The Outsider gasped quietly, and Gerome can feel his orgasm, he shouted as the Outsider stopped stroking him, desperate and wanting, and so close.

He turned around, dragging the Outsider into a harsh kiss, prying his mouth open and dragging a shocked sound out of him. Mid-kiss the Outsider faded away, leaving Corvo panting and whining against his mouth, and Gerome dragged him closer.

His cock is twitching it’s so hard, and he pulled Corvo closer. “Can I?” he asked, his voice deep and fucked out.

“ _Cazzo_ , _please_ ,” Corvo begged, and Gerome slid inside him barely any effort.

It took less than five strokes for Gerome to finally come again, and he held himself still against Corvo’s body.

In his arms, Corvo was still moving, making small hurt animal noises as his cock twitched despite a lack of touch. “What’s he doing?” Gerome asked, stroking his thumb over one of Corvo’s nipples.

“Mouth,” Corvo hisses, jerking and rolling his hips into the Outsider’s invisible touch.

Gerome reached down and dug his thumb into the sensitive underside of Corvo’s cock, grinding it there.

Corvo cried out desperately, and Gerome nearly lost his grip as Corvo came around him, sending aftershocks through him.

They laid together on the bed, panting, and twitching, until Gerome finally gathered enough of himself to pull out and go find a glass of water. He drank it still standing at the tap before bringing one over to Corvo.

“Hey Pornbot,” he said, his voice still ruined. “You should get in touch with Kirin Jindosh.”

Corvo grinned, a touch of the Outsider behind it.

“Maybe next year,” he drawled.

*

  


**Author's Note:**

> Translation Notes:  
> (My Italian is extremely rusty, but here's a list of rough translations for the stream of Italian peppered throughout the fic)
> 
> Per favore, per favore, abbi pieta - Please, please, have mercy/pity  
> caro - sweetheart  
> Per favore, per favore, ho bisogno - devo venire, non posso, sono così vicino, cazzo, cazzo - Please, please, I need, I have to come, I can't, I'm so close, shit, shit  
> Si, si, dio santo, per favore - Yes, yes, holy God, please  
> Te amo - I love you  
> Si, si, sto bene, per favore, solo - ho bisogno - cazzo, sir, per favore - Yes, I'm fine, please just, I need - shit, please.  
> Entrambe, non mi importa, giusto, per favore - Both, I don't care, please  
> Che tipo di amante sarei se ti lascio in un simile stato - What kind of lover would I be if I left you in such a state?  
> Eretto? Volendo? Disperato? - Erect? Wanting? Desperate?  
> Potresti venire da questo? Le mie parole, l'accento e la voce? - Could you come from this? My words, the accent, my voice?  
> Mi sono sempre chiesto - I always wondered.  
> Certamente sembra che tu possa, tesoro - It certainly seems like you can, darling  
> Potrei parlare per ore sui suoni che fai, il modo in cui mi toccherai. Il modo in cui mi tratti - I could talk for hours about the sounds you make, the way you touch me, the way your hands are on me  
> Forse dovrei dirti quanto ti è perfetto - Maybe I should tell you how perfect you are  
> O quanto ti senti bene dentro di me. Il modo in cui mi riempite o come le lividi mi fanno male per ore - Or how good you feel inside me. The way you fill me or how I feel the bruises for hours  
> Sai cosa mi vuoi dire, tesoro?. Come mi fai bruciare e male. Potrei trascorrere ore legate con le tue mani, sostenute dalla tua bocca. Mi sento cosa puoi fare per me - Do you know what I mean, darling? How do you make me burn and hurt. I could spend hours tied up with your hands, supported by your mouth. I love what you can do for me  
> Ti avrei fatto fare qualcosa, Gerome, lo vorrei - I would do anything for you, I would  
> Falsità - Lies


End file.
